


to crave you (is to love you)

by ohsoblue



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, flippy listening to siz and curtis having sex lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoblue/pseuds/ohsoblue
Summary: In which Flippy overhears Curtis and Siz getting frisky in the other room.
Relationships: Siz Fulker/Curtis Swoleroid, Siz Fulker/Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez, Siz Fulker/Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez/Curtis Swoleroid
Kudos: 14





	to crave you (is to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love a good ol' "oops, I'm stuck listening to my crushes fuck in the next room" trope? but uh, anyway, hope you enjoy my attempt at writing curtis + dirty talk.
> 
> you can find me over on twitter [@imightbeblue (ohsoblue) ](https://twitter.com/imightbeblue)

It’s a whisper that has Flippy’s eyes snapping open, groggily staring at the ceiling as he tries to process what’s going on behind the wall next to his head. 

“We can’t,” comes the softest whisper Flippy has ever heard come from Siz. “Our bed is right against where Flippy’s head is.”

“Flippy’s out by now,” says Curtis. Flippy can hear some sheets rustling. Closing his eyes, he can almost perfectly picture Curtis leaning over Siz. “Long day of jobs. Come on, please? If you really don’t want to, it’s fine, but he’s dead asleep, I’m sure of it.”

There’s something in the way that he says that- something that makes it seem like Curtis knows more than either of them. Flippy frowns. What’s Curtis even trying to start, anyway?

A long pause and then, “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Curtis says. There are more sheets rustling and then wet smacking meets Flippy’s ears. And, oh. Flippy begins to realize that they’re kissing and if Flippy knows anything about Curtis, it’s that this isn’t going to stay as a makeout session.

But as he’s thinking about how awkward it would be to get up and inform them that hey, he’s awake guys, he hears a soft moan. And… he finds that he has a new problem in that, where he finds himself getting a little interested. Still, with a bit of self-control and courage, Flippy pushes himself up.

“Like that?” Curtis asks, voice rough like he’s no longer bothering to keep it quiet. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Siz moans, high and whiny. Flippy finds himself squirming in place, his hand reaching down to adjust himself. 

_What the fuck, Curtis?_ Flippy thinks, discovering that all his courage has flown out the window, replaced by a shameful intrigue. That bastard _has_ to know that Flippy wakes up at just about anything and everything. And he _knows_ how Flippy feels about Siz.

The slick sounds get louder, but Flippy has a feeling that it’s no longer kissing and that he can only imagine what that actually is. His own arousal suddenly becomes known when he shifts to lay back on the bed, burying his face into a pillow. Hips pressing into the bed, he can’t resist grinding against the mattress.

“Wait,” Siz murmurs. There’s the sound of a body hitting the bed, with some shuffling. 

“You going to ride me, baby? Take the reins for a little bit?” 

“If you’ll stop teasing me,” Siz says, and whatever he does next makes Curtis groan low in his throat. 

Flippy bites his lip. With his eyes closed, he can imagine what’s going on in that room. Siz, crawling on top of Curtis, a bashful expression on his face, but determination in those eyes. Flippy distinctly remembers that ‘Work for it’ when he was trying to cuff Siz. He reaches down to palm himself as he hears the sound of a package wrinkling.

“We gonna need this?” Curtis asks, as though he’s out of breath. 

There’s a small thump against one of the other walls, as well as Curtis’s soft laugh. 

“Guess not,” Curtis says. “Here, let me-”

More slick, wet noises. Flippy eyes squeeze shut harder, Siz moaning softly. He jumps when there are two thumps, indicating that Siz has put his hands against the wall above his head. 

“You’ve been tense today,” Curtis croons. When Siz lets out a startled yelp, Flippy imagines that it’s because Curtis has surprised him with another finger. Flippy palms himself roughly. “Is it because Flippy asked to stay over?”

Flippy stops moving altogether, eyes snapping open.

“W-what?” Siz asks, in the same tone as someone caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You think I didn’t notice you squirming on the couch when he was walking around shirtless after he borrowed our shower?” Curtis asks, slyly. “Or how you watched oh so intently when he was biting into that apple, juice dripping down his throat? Maybe you wanted to bite into _him_?”

There’s a shuddery moan from Siz and though he tries to deny it, nothing about the denial sounds sincere in any way.

Flippy’s heart feels simultaneously full and confused. 

“What would you do if he walked in through that door, hm? Would you let him touch you?” Curtis asks. “Would you let him take my spot, let him get his fingers all up inside you?”

“Curtis!” Although it’s a reprimand, there’s no way Curtis takes it as one. Not when his name is followed by _that_ pleased sigh right after.

“I’d let him. Would you, baby?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Siz murmurs. The bed shifts- Flippy assumes because he’s attempting to move his hips in time with Curtis’s fingers. “Stop teasing me.”

“Only if you admit it,” Curtis says, with force. There’s a yelp followed after it by Siz. Flippy imagines Curtis thrusting his fingers in as far as they go without warning.

By now, Flippy has given up pretending that he’s not invested in this. He’s kicked off his brief, letting them dangle off the side of the bed as he slicks up his palm with spit and touches himself right after, fingers following the vein on his cock.

“Yes! Yes, okay? Yes. _Please_ ,” Siz whines, nails scraping at the wall. 

Flippy holds in a whine of his own.

“Yes to what, baby?” His tone has gotten more playful.

“ _Curtis_ ,” Siz moans, but in more of a ‘why are you doing this right now’ sort of way. “Yes, I’d let him touch me, too.”

“And? Would you let him fuck you?” Curtis asks.

There’s a pause.

“Don’t look at me like that, just answer,” Curtis says, laughing. 

Flippy doesn’t know when he’s started holding his breath- just that he has. 

“Yes,” Siz says, at last. “Yes, I’d let him fuck me, too. Happy?”

“Very,” Curtis purrs. “Good boy.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Siz moans, the sheets rustling. Then, the bed begins to squeak. 

Flippy’s hand speeds up to match their pace, teeth digging into his lip to hold his sounds in.

It isn’t long before the headboard begins knocking against the wall. Flippy takes that as a confirmation, that Curtis really had intended on him hearing all of that. Although he’s not sure what that’s supposed to mean, Flippy finds himself leaning against the wall between where he knows Siz’s hands are.

“Do you think he’d take it slow?” Curtis asks in between grunts and Siz’s sighs.

“You’re, _ah_ still going on about, _uh_ this?” Siz asks. The bed stops shaking and Flippy imagines Siz’s body hitting the bed, a yelp of surprise leaving Siz’s lips.

“Why not?” Curtis asks. There’s another slick noise. “You got really wet when I started talking about him.”

“I was w-wet beforehand,” Siz stutters in outrage, no doubt incredibly embarrassed by Curtis’s words. 

“Not like _this_ ,” Curtis replies, with a soft sucking sound, mouth sounding full. 

“Are you- Don’t talk with your mouth on me,” Siz whisper-yells. “As a matter of fact, get back inside me, you asshole.”

Flippy’s head tilts back, letting out a soft exhale. He removes his hand, putting both of them on his thighs, squeezing the skin. If he continued, he thinks he might have cum already. These two don’t make anything easy for him, do they?

“Mmm,” Curtis hums, as though pretending to be in thought. “No.” 

Siz’s yelp turns into a moan and a soft, “Oh, shit…”

“Besides, you love this, don’t you?” Curtis pulls back after a minute, as though he’s talking about the weather. “You like when someone takes the time to do this for you.”

Flippy thinks it might be his imagination, but it seems as though Curtis is being more informative than anything. As though he _wants_ Flippy to know what Siz enjoys. Putting his clean hand over his eyes, he tries not to feel like Curtis is trying to kill him.

“Yeah,” Siz says, shivery and lovestruck. The tone goes right to Flippy’s dick. “But I was also loving the part where you were _in_ me.”

“Only because you’ve been so good,” Curtis replies, shifting up to his knees. Flippy can almost _see_ Curtis lining himself up again. Pushing inside, Siz lets out another soft sigh.

“So noisy,” Curtis teases, with a kiss. “But if Flippy weren’t here, you’d have been screaming by now, wouldn’t you? So considerate.”

“I can’t help you’re so f-fucking big,” Siz mutters, as though he’s trying to be angry and failing miserably. 

And just like that, Flippy’s hand gravitates back down to his lap, stroking his cock.

“But you always take me so well,” Curtis murmurs, bed shaking. “I wonder if you could fit Flippy, too?”

The inquiry has Siz shouting Curtis’s name. A few soft sighs and moans follow right after. 

“Where do you want me?” Curtis asks, voice rough again. 

“ _Inside_ ,” Siz says, sounding wrung out and well fucked. 

Flippy slaps a palm over his mouth, moaning into it as he cums in his other hand, making an absolute mess of his stomach. 

Curtis seemingly follows, groaning low in his throat. For a moment, all Flippy can hear is panting and then Curtis says, “Love you, baby.”

There’s another long pause before Siz responds, “Love you, too.” It’s quiet and soft, like a sappy romance novel, and Flippy becomes aware of the fact that he’s participated in this quiet session. Whether intended for him to hear it or not, Flippy feels like he shouldn’t be here for this.

“Oh,” Curtis speaks up like he’s just now remembering something. “You should join us next time, Flippy.”

Flippy and Siz’s “what?!” is loud and in unison.

The only reply they get is Curtis’s laughter.


End file.
